El camino del deber
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) En una sociedad donde el honor es lo más importante, donde no hay lugar para los deseos y cada uno debe cumplir con lo que ésta espera de ti. La madre de Eren Jaeger, temerosa por perderlo en la guerra al igual que su marido, lo hace vivir en una mentira, sin saber que este acto desesperado marcaría el destino de su hijo para siempre. (Yaoi, LevixEren, Riren)
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:** Relación chicoxchico, yaoi, un poco de OOC al principio. Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

**Parejas:** Levi x Eren – Riren.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.

.

.

Prólogo

Aquel debería haber sido el mejor día de su vida, estaba a un paso de dar a luz a su primogénito y ese bebé haría que su familia por fin estuviese completa y constituida. Era todo lo que una mujer apegada a la tradición pudiese desear, convertirse en madre y ver como el fruto del amor con su querido esposo iba creciendo hasta que tuviese la edad para abandonar el nido y hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos, así debería ser. No obstante, Carla Jaeger estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz.

La mujer dejó escapar un quejido cuando una dolorosa contracción se hizo presente en sus entrañas, el bebé estaba ansioso por nacer y ella se encontraba completamente sola y desamparada en su hogar, si es que podría llamarle así a aquel lugar atormentado por la muerte. A duras penas caminó desde la sala de estar de su casa hasta la habitación principal, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, mientras sujetaba su vientre con ambas manos, intentando de alguna manera apaciguar aquel dolor insoportable y cerraba los ojos, mientras ponía en práctica unos ejercicios de relajación, acompasando su respiración como le habían enseñado para cuando este momento llegase, mas la abrumadora soledad en la que se encontraba no le otorgaba tranquilidad alguna y sus intentos por calmar su ansiedad y por consiguiente el dolor, fuesen en vano.

Volvió a sentir como su interior se contraía y esta vez no pudo contener un grito que desgarró su garganta y sus ojos dejaron escurrir abundantes lágrimas. Tenía tanto miedo de que su hijo no esperara a que su criada llegara junto con la partera y decidiera nacer en ese mismo instante que su corazón se encogió y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar notoriamente, al tiempo que más gotas saladas descendieron por sus mejillas, empapándolas.

-Por favor bebé, sólo espera un poco más – susurró Carla, acariciando su abultado estómago – querido esposo, cuídanos a tu hijo y a mí, no dejes que nos suceda nada malo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la joven mujer inmediatamente llevó sus pensamientos hacia su amado esposo Grisha, un hombre valeroso que sirvió al rey de María como uno de sus soldados más valiosos de su ejército, llegando incluso a ocupar el puesto de comandante. Carla amó su marido desde el primer día en que sus padres los presentaron, luego de concertar su matrimonio arreglado, ella no podía sentirse más afortunada por eso. Su vida como mujer casada fue como un sueño, compartía su vida con aquel hombre detallista y amoroso que se desvivía por hacer que su mujer estuviese cómoda y feliz en su hogar, la colmaba de obsequios y por sobre todo de amor y a cambio este sólo le pedía que fuese paciente y lo esperara durante las largas campañas en las que se enfrascaba producto de la guerra – una guerra que Carla estaba segura sería interminable –

La noticia de que ella estaba embarazada llegó meses después de haberse desposado y eso contribuyó a que la ilusión de felicidad que significaba su familia se hiciera aún más envolvente. Grisha se esforzó por que sus primeros meses de gestación fuesen tranquilos y cómodos, y le entregó tanto amor como su tiempo y deberes se lo permitió. Pero un día simplemente ya no regresó, en vez de eso un joven soldado golpeó su puerta y le entregó la espada que su marido utilizó todos los años sirviendo a su rey, junto con un seco y distante pésame. La utopía se rompió como el cristal al estrellarse, al igual que el corazón de Carla que en cosa de minutos pasó de ser la perfecta ama de casa a una mujer viuda y con un hijo en camino. Comenzó a llorar con mayor amargura y ya no sabía si lo hacía por miedo, dolor o tristeza, quizás era todo eso junto y más.

La futura madre se acomodó como mejor pudo en su gran y solitaria cama, temblaba y rogaba a los Dioses porque su martirio terminara pronto y susurraba entre gemidos el nombre de su amado esposo, pidiéndole amparo y protección para ella y su bebé. Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales tuvo que aguantar las dolorosas contracciones en completo abandono hasta que pudo oír como la puerta principal de su hogar era abierta y la voz de su criada resonaba por todo el lugar, llamándola.

-¡Estoy en la habitación! – gritó la mujer con las pocas fuerzas que a esas alturas le quedaban.

Carla sonrió esperanzada por un fugaz instante al ver a su criada entrar a la habitación en compañía de una señora de edad de cabellos blancos y grandes anteojos que cubrían sus ojos castaños. La partera no pareció sorprenderse por el estado de la joven mujer que se encontraba frente suyo, jadeando y retorciéndose de congoja, se limitó a acercarse a ella con lentitud, sacando algunos implementos y hierbas de un pequeño bolso que traía consigo, colocándolos en la mesita de noche y observó a Carla con detenimiento.

-¿Cada cuántos segundos tienes una contracción? – preguntó.

-No lo sé… no los he contado pero vienen muy seguidos – explicó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder articular aquellas palabras.

La partera, entonces decidió contar el intervalo entra cada contracción y frunció el ceño al comprobar que Carla estaba en lo cierto, lo que significaba que el bebé ya no esperaría un minuto más.

-Trae agua caliente y toallas limpias – pidió a la criada, ella se acercó al tocador y se lavó las manos en la vasija que Carla siempre tenía preparada para su aseo personal – debo desvestirte y separar tus piernas para dale paso al niño, confía en mi – pidió acomodándose lo mejor posible, sonriendo ligeramente para darle tranquilidad a aquella madre primeriza.

El trabajo de parto fue intenso, doloroso y tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que la anciana creyó, ya que Carla, asustada y desolada como estaba se negaba a cooperar para hacer la tarea mucho más fácil para ambas. Aun así la mujer no fue capaz de reprocharla, entendía su temor, su profunda tristeza y ese sentimiento de encontrarse a la deriva con un hijo al que criar sin la compañía del padre del infante. Sin embargo, tras largas horas después de iniciada la labor Carla dio a luz a un sano, fuerte y perfecto bebé. La partera, inmediatamente después de recibirlo, hizo todas las diligencias necesarias para revisar que el pequeño no viniese con algún problema congénito, se alivió al corroborar que se encontraba en buen estado, por lo que lo envolvió cuidadosamente en una manta de lino y lo acercó hasta su exhausta madre.

-Felicidades, ha dado a luz a un hermoso varón – dijo la anciana posando al pequeño niño sobre el pecho de Carla.

Fue amor a primera vista. En cuanto su mirada de topó con aquel diminuto ser, supo que le amaba con toda su alma. El pequeño pareció reconocerla de inmediato, ya que en cuanto estuvo refugiado por el calor de su seno, se tranquilizó completamente comenzando a dormitar ajeno a todo el resto del mundo. La soledad que hasta sólo unos momentos atrás atiborraba el interior de Carla desapareció como si de un suspiro se tratase y sus instintos maternales la conmovieron con tanta violencia que comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Su pequeño hijo era todo lo que necesitaba para que su alma rota se recompusiera, y daría su propia vida si fuese necesario por él.

El sollozo hizo que el bebé abriera sus ojos, mostrando esas dos esmeraldas radiantes y hermosas que encandilaban a quien las observase. Eran del mismo verde que poseía Grisha, pensó la mujer y sonrió acariciando el insipiente cabello castaño que adornaba la cabeza de su pequeño, dejó volar su imaginación y se vio a si misma viendo crecer al producto del amor con su querido esposo, sería un hombre fuerte y valeroso, igual que su padre y como tal debería seguir sus pasos – eso era lo que todos esperarían de él – esa reflexión hizo que su cuerpo se congelara y de la nada supo que la bendición de haber dado a luz a un varón también se convertiría en su peor maldición, su hijo tarde o temprano debería servir al rey y terminaría perdiéndolo en esa guerra sin sentido que sólo truncaba las vidas de esos jóvenes con un futuro prometedor por delante. Tanta sangre, tanta muerte, tanta desolación. Carla no iba a permitir que él sufriera todo aquello, no perdería a su hijo de la misma forma en que perdió a su marido; no si podía evitarlo.

-¿Ya sabe que nombre va aponerle a su hijo? – preguntó la partera interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Carla.

-A Grisha siempre le gustó Eren – susurró y sonrió con nostalgia a esa bella criatura que reposaba en sus brazos - ¿te gusta ese nombre mi pequeña?

-¿Dijo pequeña? – cuestionó la anciana contrariada.

-Así es – intervino Carla con naturalidad – mi hermosa hija se llamará Eren, Eren Jaeger.

.

.

Hola (?), bueno aquí he dado inicio al mi nuevo proyecto riren que, espero le den una oportunidad de leer. No quiero dar muchos detalles sobre la historia por ahora, sólo espero la disfruten ^^

Agradecimientos como siempre a BloomyLee que me ayudó y animó para comenzar con este nuevo fic (muchas gracias linda)

¿Opiniones?

Nos leemos =)


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La luz del sol, cálida y escurridiza, se coló por entre las cortinas blancas de la habitación y acarició con suavidad el rostro de la joven que yacía dormida, como si intentara besar con sus rayos esa faz innegablemente hermosa. La chica se removió entre sus sábanas, desperezándose y abriendo sus ojos que rememoraban un par de piedras preciosas, con lentitud y parsimonia. Su educación, hasta le había enseñado cómo despertar y parecer una refinada señorita en cosas de segundos, tanto así que sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes ya eran parte de su rutina y los hacía por costumbre.

Deslizó con suavidad sus pies por debajo de las cobijas hasta que estos quedaron colgando de la cama, se estiró con gracia y acomodó sus largos y brillantes cabellos castaños con los dedos. Se levantó de un salto y cubrió su delgado cuerpo con una fina bata que su criada siempre dejaba a mano, después se acercó al tocador y lavó su rostro con el agua fresca que la misma había dispuesto en una jarra de porcelana. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el espejo donde un rostro conocido le devolvió la mirada, suspiró disconforme, sus rasgos le parecían demasiado angulados para una delicada dama como lo era ella, pero no tenía derecho a quejarse por ello. Sus ojos verdes, luego se dirigieron hacia la ventana y pudo deducir, por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por el visillo, que se le había hecho un poco tarde para dar inicio a sus actividades. Bufó molesta haciendo una nota mental para reprochar a su criada por no despertarla antes y salió de la habitación rápidamente para así no perder más tiempo.

La casa en la que vivía era realmente espaciosa, su madre le había comentado que antes solía estar llena de gente que la visitaba a ella y a su padre – el cual admiraba aunque no lo hubiese conocido –; pero desde su muerte, ésta había perdido todo el brillo, y ahora sólo las cobijaba a ambas y a su fiel criada Berta. Nunca entendió del todo la decisión de su madre por alejar a las personas, quizás se debía a que toda esa pompa, que significaban las reuniones de sociedad, le recordaban a su difunto esposo. Otras veces pensaba que Carla intentaba espantar a las visitas por otra razón, sin embargo no podía asegurar nada. Avanzó por los pasillos a paso veloz, arrepintiéndose de no haber puesto nada en sus pies, ya que el frío suelo le hacía sentir pequeños escalofríos, de todos modos no se detuvo y en un par de minutos estuvo en la enorme cocina donde un suculento desayuno la esperaba.

-Buenos días señorita Eren – saludó una anciana regordeta de baja estatura y cabellos color ceniza – ya estaba por ir a despertarla para que viniera a comer.

-Ya es bastante tarde, ¿acaso mi madre me permitió dormir más? – preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba a comer lo que la mujer la había preparado.

-En efecto, ayer la señorita llegó bastante tarde del compromiso de su amiga, es por esto que su madre decidió dejarla dormir un poco más.

-Eso significa que no estoy en problemas – se burló – anoche la fiesta estuvo adorable.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, su amiga Christa debió haber estado muy feliz.

-Lo estaba, Reiner es un buen hombre para casarse, además de guapo – comentó soltando una risita.

-Me alegro mucho por la joven Christa entonces – dijo Berta mientras ofrecía un tazón de leche tibia para Eren.

-Espero tener la misma suerte que ella – suspiró la muchacha distraída, luego comenzó a devorar los alimentos que le habían servido.

Berta se mordió el labio y no dijo una palabra más. Ya habían pasado 14 años desde aquella noche donde su patrona, Carla Jaeger, había decidido que su pequeño hijo sería criado como una niña; al principio estuvo en contra de esa locura, pero por lealtad y cariño hacía la joven madre, optó por callar. Con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a aquella extraña situación y hasta ella misma comenzó a educar a Eren para que se comportara como una real señorita de sociedad y, a estas alturas, ya nada se podía hacer. Habían hecho tan bien las cosas - incluso jamás habían dejado que la joven entendiera la diferencia entre un cuerpo masculino de uno femenino - que ahora el muchacho estaba convencido de que era una mujer y actuaba como tal.

La criada hizo un ademán con su cabeza, negando. Todo hubiese salido a la perfección si no fuera porque, para sorpresa de todos los que conocían el secreto, Eren ya a sus catorce años, se había convertido en una doncella por lo menos hermosa; poseía rasgos delicados, cabello lacio castaño y suave. Su piel era tostada, pero eso no le quitaba delicadeza a su modo, y todo aquello era coronado por ese par de ojos aguamarina, grandes y expresivos que quitaban el aliento de solo observarlos. Su ausencia de curvas femeninas eran los de menos y perfectamente disimulables con los corsé y los exagerados vestidos que solían usar las jóvenes de su estatus; realmente nadie se esperaba aquello, como tampoco Carla se esperó que su hija sería el deseo de muchos hombres para convertirla en su esposa. Hombres a los cuales la madre rechazaba educadamente, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría continuar con la farsa, sobretodo porque Eren ya estaba comenzando a soñar con el día en que podría formar una familia feliz, al lado de un buen esposo – como su Padre – y darle nietos a su Madre para que le hicieran compañía. Berta, aunque no quería ver sufrir a nadie, estaba segura que estaban tambaleándose sobre un castillo de naipes, el cual, en cualquier momento se desmoronaría de manera faustuosa y absolutamente dolorosa.

Para Eren, la actitud de su criada pasó desapercibida, ella estuvo todo el tiempo disfrutando de la comida y poca atención le prestó a la mujer. Es por esto que, cuando hubo terminado, se levantó de inmediato y dando las gracias, se retiró hacia su habitación para colocarse una vestimenta adecuada y así salir a reunirse con sus amigos e ir juntos a sus clases. Berta mantuvo su silencio y la observó marcharse, moviéndose graciosamente, completamente ajena a la verdad. Suspiró resignada por ello y comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios.

Ese día, Eren optó por un vestido ligero color cielo, era uno de sus favoritos, precisamente porque la dejaba moverse con mayor libertad que aquellos que usaba para las reuniones de sociedad. Si tenía que reconocerlo, a ella le gustaba mucho más pasar sus días en los prados, haciendo alguna actividad al aire libre con sus amigos, que tener que encerrarse en alguna gran mansión, donde tenía que comportarse con refinado carácter para ser aceptada por los otros; no obstante estaba consciente de que su madre esperaba mucho de ella, puesto que la sobreprotegía de tal forma que llegaba a ser enfermizo. Vigilaba su dieta para siempre mantenerla delgada, cuidaba su cabello y piel para que fuesen perfectos y siempre estaba pendiente de que su modo de hablar fuese suave y melodioso, como el susurro de una brisa de otoño. Sinceramente odiaba la insistente sombra de su madre sobre ella, tanto así que más de una vez se vio tentada a desobedecerle, pero sus impulsos se veían eclipsados por su sentido del deber y respeto a su progenitora; después de todo, Carla la estaba educando en ausencia de un padre y merecía ser admirada por eso.

La joven continuó su marcha, llegando al centro del pueblo en que vivía y dirigiéndose directamente hasta la casa de uno de sus amigos; uno chico de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y ojos azules intensos que respondía por el nombre de Armin Arlert; el cual siempre le esperaba junto a una de las doncellas más bellas del pueblo, su amiga Mikasa Ackerman; una joven de ojos y cabellos negros, piel lechosa y labios rojos que sobresaltaban entre tanta blancura. Eren debía admitir que más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma observándola, pero es que nadie podía negar que la belleza de la muchacha rayaba en lo excelso, por lo que sentirse atraído hacia ella era algo normal, o eso quería creer.

Solían reunirse en la casa de Arlert ya que éste recibía clases particulares de literatura – privilegio que pocos poseían – y si había algo que Eren adoraba, era aprender sobre relatos antiguos que hablaban de situaciones remotas y mágicas. A la castaña le gusta soñar, y un buen libro era una excusa perfecta para entregarse a ello. Decir que convencer a Carla para que la dejara participar en aquellas lecciones fue una tarea complicada, era quedarse cortos, había estado insistiéndole día tras día, sin parar, durante más de dos meses para que accediera a su petición, con la condición de que sólo saldría de casa para la clase y en cuanto ésta terminara, volvería inmediatamente. Quedaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de retraso o desvío de cualquier tipo, fuera cual fuese la situación. La castaña había aceptado de inmediato sus condiciones, consciente de que era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Suspiró pesadamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar ahí en ese momento, su madre podía ser absolutamente sofocante si se lo proponía.

-Eren, qué gusto verte – saludó Armin en cuanto vio a la chica llegar a su casa.

-Hola – respondió con soltura, con sus amigos a veces olvidaba su educación refinada.

Armin simplemente sonrió ante la naturalidad de su amiga y la invitó a pasar. En la sala de estudios de la casa del rubio ya los estaba esperando Mikasa, que ese día usaba un hermoso vestido color jade y su cabello negro estaba exquisitamente recogido en un peinado bastante complicado. Eren se le quedó mirando, como tantas otras veces le había sucedido, admirando la facilidad que tenía su amiga por verse elegante y delicada como una flor de verano. La chica la saludó con una reverencia y una tímida sonrisa, minutos después hizo acto de presencia el maestro y las clases dieron inicio.

Eren estaba emocionadísima, ese día no sólo las clases habían estado muy interesantes, sino que también, el profesor le había obsequiado un libro de cuentos clásicos muy hermoso. El hombre se lo había entregado con la condición de que le mandara una nota a su madre – la cual le hizo jurar que no leería – la castaña estaba tan feliz, que poco le importó hacer ese favor para él.

-¿Qué crees que diga la nota? – preguntó Armin cuando el maestro se hubo retirado – ¿no te da curiosidad?

Eren se encogió de hombros y guardó la nota entre las páginas de su nuevo libro. Para ser honestos, curiosidad no le faltaba, pero para su mala suerte, había hecho una promesa.

-Quizás quiera pedir tu mano – comentó Mikasa, completamente seria – supe que está soltero.

-No… no creo que sea eso – Eren curvó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada – sabes que no soy tan popular como tú.

-Que aún no hayan ido a pedir tu mano, no significa que no vaya a suceder – intervino Armin, un tanto acostumbrado a esa conversación.

-Supongo que tienes razón – la chica suspiró y jugueteó con uno de sus mechones castaños – bueno, debo irme a casa.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a pasear al pueblo? – sugirió la otra muchacha.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, mi madre se enfurecería – respondió abatida.

-Deberías convencerla para que un día lo hagamos – esta vez fue Armin quien habló.

-Quizás, algún día – Eren sonrió – pero ahora debo retirarme, hasta mañana – hizo una pequeña reverencia y acto seguido se retiró.

Camino a casa, la joven no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con sus amigos. A sus 14 años recién cumplidos, era la única chica del pueblo que no había sido cortejada ni solicitada en matrimonio por ningún hombre. Mikasa, por ejemplo, tenía su misma edad y ya contaba con alrededor de diez pretendientes, de los cuales se elegiría, obviamente, al más adinerado para casarse con ella. De todos modos compararse con la joven Ackerman era algo irrisorio, estaba convencida que jamás sería tan hermosa como ella, no con ese cuerpo tan plano e insípido; sin embargo, estaba el caso de Christa, la cual ya tenía un prometido y su cuerpo tampoco era tan curvilíneo como el de la morena. Chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto para nada femenino y luego se reprendió mentalmente por eso, quizás esos arranques que sufría de vez en cuando eran los culpables de todo. Tampoco es que pudiera evitarlos, al fin y al cabo se presentaban de manera espontánea. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado de vuelta a su hogar, prácticamente sin percibir del tiempo transcurrido, que casi siempre se le antojaba eterno y tedioso. Sonrió esta vez, agradecida de que su mente estuviese ocupada para sortear el camino sin desesperarse.

Cruzó al gran jardín que rodeaban la casa y miró a su alrededor, notando que a las rosas rojas, las cuales adoraban toda el ala este del jardín, les hacía falta una podada y un poco de agua, tarea que siempre le gustó hacer, así que hizo una nota mental para realizar ese trabajo en cuanto bajara un poco el sol para que éste no dañara su piel. Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta y se prestó a abrirla, sin embargo alguien se le adelantó. Un extraño hombre de vestiduras militares, baja estatura y cabellos negros que salía, aparentemente molesto de su hogar, no advirtió la presencia de Eren sino hasta que la pasó a llevar con el hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Habría caído de bruces al suelo, pero el extraño hombre alcanzó a asirla y estabilizarla, posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, acción que los obligó a ambos a mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la muchacha, bajando la vista inmediatamente, en parte por educación y en parte porque los ojos grises del otro le hicieron ruborizarse.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que el hombre reaccionara, pero cuando lo hizo, cortó el contacto inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Eren simplemente le siguió con los ojos, absolutamente cautivada por aquel enigmático individuo.

-o-

Hanji Zoe era una mujer, por lo menos excéntrica, única heredera de una gran rama de mujeres dedicadas a la medicina natural. Su madre, la partera oficial del pueblo, le había traspasado todos sus conocimientos a lo largo de su vida, reconociéndole que estaba preparada para ejercer y seguir sus pasos, momentos antes de morir. Es por esto, que ahora la mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños, nariz angulosa y un defecto de visión que también formaba parte de las tantas cosas que había adquirido de su progenitora; estaba encargada de tratar todas y cada una de las dolencias que pudiesen aquejar a cualquier individuo que habitara el pueblo. Sin embargo, no sólo había heredado conocimientos médicos de parte de su madre, sino que también, muchos secretos. Y, presionada por tener noción de cosas que nadie más sabía, es que se encontraba en esos momentos intentando, infructuosamente, hacer entrar en razón a su obstinado amigo, quien acababa de visitarla, más molesto que nunca antes.

-Ya déjalo Levi, si la señora Jaeger se ha negado a tu petición, dudo que puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión – la mujer le extendió una taza de té y se sentó a su lado.

-Ni siquiera quiso oír mi oferta, simplemente se negó y me pidió, amablemente, que me retirara – el hombre aceptó la infusión y le dio un pequeño sorbo, el sabor amargo del té en sus papilas le relajó un poco.

-Te advertí que eso sucedería – comentó Zoe, suspirando – Carla jamás va a comprometer a Eren, contigo, ni con nadie.

-Pues lograré que cambie de opinión – aseguró.

Hanji meneó la cabeza y resopló cansinamente, a veces deseaba poder contar la verdad, pero su pacto de silencio era tan inquebrantable como lo sería un secreto de confesión para un sacerdote. De todos modos, tenía que convencer a su amigo, si no podía hacerlo a través de la verdad, lo conseguiría por otros medios.

-Resígnate, es lo mejor – aconsejó, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta – hay muchas otras doncellas hermosas en el pueblo, en el reino mismo que te aceptarían gustosas como esposo. Supe que la hija menor de la familia Ral está disponible, es una joven muy hermosa, por lo que he escuchado.

-Dudo que sea más hermosa que Eren – replicó Levi, obstinado.

-No entiendo, por qué tanta tozudez con respecto a ella si sólo la has visto una vez – Hanji se acomodó sus lentes, un tanto frustrada.

-Dos veces – corrigió el otro, curvando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el incidente de esa misma tarde.

-Eso no es suficiente – contraatacó.

-Lo es para mí – respondió tajante.

Ciertamente Hanji tenía razón, con sólo haber visto a la muchacha un par de veces no era suficiente para obsesionarse a tal grado. Sin embargo, precisamente era eso lo que le había sucedido. Eren se había adentrado en sus pensamientos, desde el primer instante en que la vio, en aquella fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior.

Levi Ackerman, era un hombre de 23 años, recién nombrado capitán del ejército de María, título que consiguió con trabajo duro y esfuerzo, sobretodo porque provenía de la línea más pobre de su linaje – la misma a la que pertenecía Mikasa – por lo que, conseguir las cosas, no estaban fáciles para él. Se dedicó a su carrera con tanto ímpetu que postergó formar familia hasta que tuvo lo que siempre deseó; un puesto importante en el ejército a base de sudor y sangre.

El día anterior, decidió ir a una fiesta de compromiso a la cual le habían invitado, ya que el padre del novio al igual que él, formaba parte del ejército, aunque en otro escuadrón. Fue con la intención de distraerse un poco, ya que la última campaña en la que se habían enfrascado, resultó ser particularmente descarnada, sufrió muchas bajas y tuvo que reconocer que los habían vencido de manera humillante. Debía de agradecer a Dios porque siguiera con vida.

La celebración era, por decirlo así, bastante aburrida, no conocía a nadie más que a los otros altos mandos de la milicia, con los cuales, obviamente, no tenía deseos de conversar. Así que se decidió por ir en busca de la mujer de gafas que acababa de llegar en compañía de su esposo; el ex comandante Erwin Smith, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y profundos como el cielo, quien se vio obligado a retirarse al ser herido de gravedad en batalla y ahora se dedicaba a la política. Con ellos compartía una relación de amistad bastante consolidada, ya que a la castaña la conocía desde pequeños y Erwin había sido su superior tiempo atrás. Era por esto que prefería pasar el tiempo hablando con ellos y con alguna que otra amistad de la pareja que con sus otros conocidos.

Fue así como supo que, el ambiente distendido y las conversaciones banales que compartía con los presentes, era lo que precisamente necesitaba en ese instante. Se dejó llevar y se permitió relajar sus facciones, beber una que otra copa de vino y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta hizo vida social con la madre de la novia; una mujer rubia de rasgos amables y al parecer muy feliz de que su hija ya estuviese comprometida. Si tenía que ser sincero, el matrimonio era algo que él jamás se había planteado y es que no estaba interesado en eso; suponía que era de esos hombres que iban de una cosa a la vez y por ahora su trabajo en la milicia lo era todo, por lo que no se sentía preparado para dar aquel paso. No obstante, la vida siempre suele dar giros inesperados, eso fue lo que le sucedió a Levi esa misma noche cuando la vio. Se encontraba conversando con Hanji cuando ésta le señaló a la novia, una jovencita tan rubia como su madre y de rostro angelical, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino que inmediatamente se encontró perdido observando a una de las amigas de la jovencita, una joven de cabello castaño y una sonrisa tan bella que iluminaba todo a su paso, fueron sólo unos segundos que la contempló, aunque para él se le hicieron sempiternos. Se embriagó con esos ojos color aguamarina, con sus modos y gestos, con sus movimientos etéreos y con esa risa maravillosa digna de un ser divino; Levi entendió en ese momento que, si nunca antes se había interesado por compartir su vida con una mujer, se debía a que estaba esperando por ella.

Torpemente se acercó, nuevamente a la señora Renz y le preguntó, guardando la mayor discreción posible, por la identidad de la muchacha, quedando sorprendido al enterarse que era la hija de Grisha Jaeger, toda una leyenda en la milicia. Todo aquello lo interpretó como una señal y decidió, en ese mismo lugar, que Eren Jaeger – que hermoso nombre para aquella chica – sería suya, la convertiría en su esposa.

Hanji no quiso seguir discutiendo con Levi, quizás lo mejor, por ahora, era ir directamente a hablar con Carla y advertirle sobre lo peligroso que era continuar con la farsa en que convirtió la vida de su hijo, ya que, estaba segura que no conseguiría hacer declinar la decisión de Levi por desposar a Eren. Prefirió, entonces, levantarse de su sitio y alzar la ya vacía taza que le había ofrecido al hombre y le miró derrotada.

-Cumplo con advertirte que, si insistes en ese tema, sólo conseguirás salir decepcionado – sentenció.

-No necesito de tus consejos, si no vas a ayudarme a tenerla, pues simplemente mantente al margen – Levi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Si no podía convencer a la madre, quizás debería optar por otras alternativas, eso le emocionaba un poco, el hecho de que cortejar a Eren fuese tan difícil, le hacía quererla con mayor intensidad y él nunca ha sido de aquellos que se rindan al primer intento. La muchacha de ojos aguamarina sería su esposa, aunque tuviese que ir en contra de la tradición y las buenas costumbres.

-o-

Como ella misma prometió horas antes, en cuanto el sol disminuyó su brillo abrasador, salió con tijeras y regadera en mano a embellecer sus queridas rosas. Se posó frente a ellas y como su madre le enseñó, comenzó a cortar tenazmente y en los lugares precisos, para que aquellas flores pudiesen exhibir en su totalidad la hermosura natural que éstas poseían.

Siempre llegaba a un nivel de concentración envidiable cuando realizaba labores que le interesaban, es por esto que la joven no se percató de la presencia de alguien que se acercaba lentamente a sus espaldas, sino hasta que escuchó una voz grave y segura llamarla por su nombre. Eren se volteó un tanto asustada, esa voz le era desconocida e inquietantemente demandante, sus piernas temblaron visiblemente cuando su mirada se encontró con los mismo ojos grises que le habían hecho sonrojar esa misma tarde.

-Di-disculpe, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó la muchacha, bajando la mirada en señal de respeto.

-Sólo quisiera hablar con usted, señorita – respondió el extraño, haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo su mano para que Eren le facilitara la suya.

La chica le correspondió el gesto, estirando su mano temblorosa, estremeciéndose con violencia cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de aquel hombre y aquellos finos labios depositaban un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta.

-¿Qué me responde?, ¿me otorgaría aquel honor? – solicitó amablemente – sólo unas cuantas palabras y me retiraré.

Eren pareció sopesar las palabras de aquel individuo y lo contempló por unos instantes, había algo en el fulgor de sus ojos que le hacían confiar. Es así que tímidamente movió su cabeza de forma positiva y con este gesto consintió, inconscientemente, ser cortejada por aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

.

.

Y bueno, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de este fic, es una especie de introducción al nudo de la historia, por lo que quizás no haya quedado muy emocionante, aun así espero les sea de su agrado.

Quisiera agradecer la recepción que le han dado a este nuevo proyecto y muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado. A continuación responderé a los guest :3

**Yuchuh: **Me alegra que la trama te haya enganchado, la verdad es que esto es un drama así que existe la posibilidad de que haya un poco de angt, aunque no sería predominante (no soy muy partidaria del angst solo por hacer sufrir a las lectoras). Muchas gracias por comentar, espero leas este nuevo capítulo.

**Guest1: **Si tengo que ser sincera, creo que no entendí tu comentario o tú no entendiste mi historia =s. De cualquier forma espero este nuevo capítulo sea más esclarecedor para ti y que la idea sea de tu agrado. Si no es así no importa, te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para leer y comentar. Gracias ^^.

**Guest2: **Jajajaja bueno sí, básicamente es un Eren travestido aunque suene un poco mal si lo exponemos así. Bueno aquí ya se da inicio a la "relación" que se va a ir dando entre Eren y Levi, espero te agrade este primer acercamiento. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me emociona particularmente que me sigas desde antes. ¡Besos!

**Fujoshi chan: **No sé qué contestar, supongo te pareció interesante xD. Gracias por dejarun review de todos modos. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.

**Ale: **Pues ya está la continuación y no te preocupes que lo voy a seguir, pase lo que pase xD. Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review. ¡Besos!

Bueno, por ahora me despido, como siempre agradecimientos especiales a BloomyLee por betearme (No sé qué sería de mí sin ti *w*).

¿Opiniones?

Nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eren entró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en ella. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, con tanta magnitud que no estaba segura si podría mantenerlo en su pecho o éste terminaría escabulléndose por su garganta y huyendo para nunca más volver. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cerciorándose de que el calor aun no abandonaba sus mejillas, lo que le resultaba bastante inconveniente en ese momento, luego cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

No terminaba por creer lo que acababa de hacer, había conversado con un hombre, un perfecto extraño, sin el consentimiento de su madre y, aunque la plática sólo había durado unos cuantos minutos, el hecho de haber cometido tamaño acto de rebeldía, lograba que la adrenalina bullera por todo su cuerpo.

El hombre de ojos grises, se había portado como todo un caballero, haciendo gala de su estatus social y su importante participación dentro del ejército, despertando una admiración casi inmediata en la joven, la cual siempre se había sentido atraída hacia los temas militares, gracias a la historia de su padre que Berta siempre compartía con ella. Además, a pesar de su mirada severa y su estatura baja, el hombre le había parecido bastante atractivo y misterioso, eso hacía que el estómago de Eren diera un vuelco de emoción.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar el torbellino de sentimientos que le atiborraban, tenía que calmarse, no podía salir de su habitación en ese estado si es que no quería que su madre o Berta, se percataran de lo que acababa de suceder y aquello debía mantenerse en secreto, tal y como lo prometió.

-Levi Ackerman – susurró la joven, ensanchando su sonrisa y abriendo los ojos para dirigirse hasta el tocador y refrescar su rostro.

El contacto de su piel con el agua fría ayudó para que su sonrojo disminuyera y su corazón empezó poco a poco a latir con normalidad. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo y por primera vez un atisbo de vanidad se vislumbró en sus ojos, y recordó las palabras que el señor Levi le había dicho.

-"Es una joven hermosa, me encantaría poder volver a verla" – le confesó cuando a lo lejos pudo oír la voz de la criada llamándola. Señal de que debía retirarse.

Eren simplemente asintió, completamente ruborizada, incapaz de levantar la mirada ya que, era de muy mala educación permitir que sus ojos se encontraran con los de un hombre.

-"Mañana tengo clases de literatura en casa de los Arlert, a las diez de la mañana" – susurró y a toda prisa se adentró a la casa, rogando por que el otro hubiese entendido el mensaje.

La voz de Carla, solicitándola para ir a cenar, logró que la muchacha de una vez por todas se decidiera a dejar de lado ese cúmulo de emociones que le estaba llevando un gran esfuerzo controlar. Aun así, hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlas, le dio un último vistazo a su rostro, el cual por primera vez no le pareció tan desagradable y salió de su habitación, camino al gran comedor para compartir la cena con su madre.

-o-

Los días pasaron raudamente, y Eren hizo de su pequeño secreto una rutina. Se levantaba cada mañana un poco más temprano que de costumbre, y se esmeraba cada vez más en lucir arreglada, aunque sin exagerar, para que ni su madre, ni su criada se percataran del cambio en su actuar. Aquella mañana probó un nuevo tipo de trenza que aprendió de Christa en una de las tantas reuniones en las que había compartido con ella, después del cuarto intento lo logró y sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecha por los resultados que se reflejaban en el gran espejo de su habitación y se giró sobre sí misma para salir, rumbo a la cocina donde su desayuno ya se encontraba servido en la mesa.

-Buenos días, señorita Eren – saludó la criada, amablemente, sirviendo la leche tibia para la joven.

-Buenos días Berta, debo comer rápido, me he retrasado esta mañana – dijo atropelladamente, mientras prácticamente engullía los alimentos.

-La señorita se ha atrasado mucho últimamente, quizás debería levantarse más temprano – acotó la mujer, sonriendo ante el desespero de Eren al comer – si la señora Carla la viera comer así, se molestaría.

-Lo sé – reconoció, bebiéndose la leche de un trago y levantándose de inmediato – desde mañana intentaré no retrasarme, adiós – se despidió con un ademán antes de salir, a toda velocidad, de la casa, rumbo a sus clases de literatura.

La criada simplemente la observó con semblante serio y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no decir nada que pudiese perjudicarla, la joven Eren podría engañar a su madre todo lo que quisiera, pero a ella era imposible y ésta estaba segura que, en el actuar de la señorita se escondía un secreto. La mujer bajó la cabeza con tristeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín que daba a la parte trasera de la gran casa y posó sus ojos en las rosas rojas que tanto esmero le dedicaba Eren, en ese momento sólo pudo rogar al cielo que la burbuja en la que vivía su pequeña ama, no se destruyera jamás, aunque estaba segura de que eso era un imposible.

Lo cierto es que la chica de ojos verdes, no estaba atrasada, de hecho contaba con tiempo de sobra para recorrer el camino hasta la casa de Armin a paso lento y aun así, no llegaría tarde, es más, incluso podría compartir una taza de té con sus amigos, quizás entablar alguna amena charla y compartir opiniones sobre la clase anterior, todo esto antes de que el profesor de literatura se hiciera presente. Sin embargo, sus intenciones eran otras y, era por esto, que ahora se encontraba caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían – hubiese corrido, si eso no fuese completamente en contra de su buena educación – para aprovechar, lo máximo posible, esos minutos que se estaba regalando para encontrarse con aquel hombre que la esperaba todos los días, religiosamente, bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, en ese pequeño parque que se encontraba cercano al centro del pueblo.

Entre más se acercaba al punto de encuentro, más nerviosa se sentía, el corazón le latía con violencia, las manos le sudaban y su estómago se encogía, logrando que se arrepintiera de haber desayunado, cosa que le estaba pasando todas las mañanas desde que tuvo su primera "cita" con el señor Levi. De todos modos, no podía quejarse de ello, amaba la sensación que toda esta circunstancia provocaba en su interior, las mariposas en el estómago, combinado con la adrenalina y el miedo a ser descubierta. De vez en cuando el arrepentimiento, al pensar en la decepción que podría sentir su madre si supiera de sus andanzas, le abrumaba, pero en cuanto su mirada verdosa se posaba en ese rostro serio y atractivo, simplemente todo dejaba de importarle.

Cuando ya le quedaban pocos metros para llegar, disminuyó el paso, para dar la impresión de casualidad, alisó su vestido color marfil y acomodó los cabellos que se hubieron desordenado durante la carrera y sonrió encantadoramente, deteniéndose justo al frente de Levi, quien la esperaba con el mismo semblante que para otros les pudiese resultar atemorizante, pero para ella era completamente atrayente.

-Buenos días – saludó Eren, alzando su mano para que el otro la tomara.

-Buenos días – correspondió al saludo, sosteniendo la delicada mano, más tiempo del necesario, para luego depositar un suave beso en el dorso.

La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de que intentaba verse segura frente a Levi, no podía actuar con normalidad. En parte se lo debía a su estricta educación, al esmero que tanto su madre como su criada pusieron para convertirla en una doncella admirada y aceptada en la alta sociedad; pero por otro lado, estaba segura de que Levi Ackerman, era especial, aunque aún no sabía del todo en qué sentido. Lentamente deslizó su mano hasta que el contacto de sus dedos se hubo interrumpido y se giró para darle la espalda a su acompañante, luego caminó hasta una de las bancas del parque y se dejó caer grácilmente sobre ésta, luego levantó la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje primaveral que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-El parque cada día luce más radiante – comentó la chica, con un tono soñador – la primavera es mi estación favorita, ya que puedo ver todo florecido. ¿Cuál es su estación favorita? – preguntó para dar inducir a la charla.

Levi la contempló por unos instantes, maravillado por la naturalidad con que la joven se desenvolvía. Llevaban viéndose a escondidas por alrededor de dos semanas, y si bien al principio la conversaciones eran cortas y bastante incómodas, poco a poco Eren se fue soltando ante su presencia, hablándole de diversas cosas, demostrándole que no era solo una chiquilla bonita, sino que también refinada y de muy buena educación. Lentamente sus actitudes frescas le fueron encantando y ahora ya no podía negar que estaba completamente prendado de la muchacha. Se acercó a la banca donde Eren estaba sentada y se posó a su lado, procurando no rozarla, para que no se sintiera ofendida con su atrevimiento, luego pasó aire por sus pulmones y miró en la misma dirección que esos ojos aguamarina tan bonitos.

-Invierno – contestó sin apartar la vista de ese punto perdido en el horizonte.

-El invierno es una época muy triste – acotó Eren, en un suave murmullo – no entiendo cómo puede gustarle el frío, yo prefiero la cálida brisa primaveral – dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-En invierno suelen haber momentos de tregua, nadie quiere luchar bajo una tempestad – explicó.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció y por primera vez en el día se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el perfil serio de Levi, lo evaluó, como si intentara sonsacar algún sentimiento que le diera sentido a aquel funesto discurso. No logró encontrar nada tras ese semblante endurecido por la batalla. Derrotada, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el paisaje.

-Mi padre murió en batalla, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo – confesó con melancolía.

-Conozco la historia de Grisha Jaeger – reconoció el hombre – es todo un ejemplo para nosotros los soldados, debería estar orgullosa de él – agregó, intentado subir el ánimo de la muchacha con sus palabras.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre poco me ha hablado de él, salvo lo mucho que le dolió perderlo y mi criada al parecer también forma parte de ese extraño pacto de silencio – Eren dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió, aunque esta vez con tristeza – sé que fue un gran hombre, pero me es imposible hacerlo parte de mi historia, es simplemente un desconocido, un cuadro colgado en la pared de mi sala.

-Yo podría comentarle lo que sé – sugirió Levi – son sólo algunas historias sobre batallas heroicas y sus legados en cuanto a estrategia de guerra, pero si lo desea, puedo hablarle de ello.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó de inmediato, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esa inocencia, aquella facilidad con que la castaña parecía alegrarse con los detalles más mínimos. Le gustaba Eren, era hermosa y pura como aguas cristalinas. Muy dentro de sí deseaba ser el indicado para proteger esa alma virgen, para que jamás se enterara de las penurias de la vida, que no viviera los tormentos de la guerra, la sangre ni la muerte. Ese era su pensamiento más egoísta, pero la quería para él, encerrarla dentro de su propia burbuja y mantenerla feliz e intocable hasta el fin de sus días. Su pensamiento fue tan irrisorio que sintió ganas de reír, mas no lo hizo, se limitó a rozar la punta de sus dedos con las de la muchacha, la cual no se negó ante el contacto, incluso entrelazó su índice y meñique con los de Levi.

-Me encantaría escuchar esas historias – murmuró y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El hombre en ese momento, realmente deseó besarla, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque justo en ese instante, Eren palideció e interrumpió el toque de sus manos bruscamente, mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaban, completamente aterrorizada.

-Mikasa, Armin – dijo con nerviosismo.

El soldado dirigió su mirada hacia donde esos ojos verdes estaban viendo, encontrándose con una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y un muchacho rubio, a los cuales ya conocía con anterioridad. Se exaltó ante el escenario de verse descubierto y delatado, de todos modos se mantuvo con su semblante impasible, quizás con esa actitud lograba amedrentarlos.

Eren se giró hacia Levi y le dedicó un semblante lleno de angustia, éste le devolvió la mirada y se levantó, posicionándose a un costado de ella, listo para apoyar a la joven si era necesario, ya que estaba consciente de que su honor podría verse mancillado si el pueblo se enteraba de sus andanzas y él no estaba dispuesto a ser el culpable de la vergüenza de la castaña, no si pretendía convertirla en su esposa. Y motivado por ese propósito es que se quedó ahí, esperando por esos dos chiquillos que se acercaban cada vez más y más completamente incrédulos ante lo que veían.

En cuanto Mikasa y Armin quedaron frente a la pareja, se hizo un silencio incómodo, el cual sólo se veía interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Eren y las miradas llenas de reproche de los recién llegados hacia los otros dos. Sin embargo, Mikasa decidió que lo mejor era hablar de una vez por todas y así aclarar el torbellino de dudas que se había impuesto entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, en compañía del señor Levi? – preguntó la muchacha, con el ceño un tanto fruncido, haciendo que Eren recordara el parentesco entre ella y Levi.

-¿No es obvio acaso? – intervino el soldado – estaba conversando con la señorita – agregó con indiferencia, restándole importancia al asunto.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Eren, la cual se ruborizó por completo y bajó la vista, nerviosa.

-Somos amigos – respondió en un susurro a las dudas implícitas en los ojos de sus amigos.

Armin los escrutó por unos segundos más. La forma en que los vio, tan cerca y compartiendo miradas cómplices, luego el sonrojo de la chica al responder una simple pregunta, fue suficiente para entender, de inmediato, que lo que decía su amiga no era del todo cierto. Podría jurar que su madre no estaba al tanto de esta supuesta amistad, ya que estaba segura que la señora Carla jamás aceptaría que su hija, virtuosamente educada, se reuniera a solas con un hombre ya adulto. Eso estaba en contra de todas las tradiciones y, por un momento, pensó que quizás la castidad de la muchacha ya había sido ultrajada por el señor Ackerman, mas descartó esa posibilidad al percatarse de que los ojos de Eren seguían siendo tan transparentes como siempre. De todos modos, lo que la joven estaba haciendo no era estaba bien y debía parar con eso lo antes posible.

-No creo que, encontrarse con Eren a solas sea lo más correcto, señor – dijo el rubio con ese típico tono de sermón que caracterizaban a sus palabras.

-Por favor Armin, no seas descortés – hablo la castaña, intentando mantenerse firme, aunque vanamente.

-Armin tiene razón Eren, ¿acaso tu madre sabe de esto? – Mikasa también decidió ser parte del reproche hacia su amiga.

-No lo sabe – reconoció, mordiendo su labio inferior – por favor no le digan nada a ella, ni a Berta – suplicó con un hilillo de voz.

-Eren, no podemos ocultar esto, lo que estás haciendo no es correcto – insistió el joven rubio. Entendía la desesperación de su amiga, pero no podía ir en contra de sus principios.

La chica estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, no quería que su madre se enterara de la verdad y que por esto la odiara, no podría soportar la decepción en los ojos de su madre, ya que lo único que deseaba en el mundo era que se sintiera orgullosa. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba dejar de ver a Levi, mucho menos ahora que estaba segura que en su pecho se estaba gestando un hermoso sentimiento hacia ese hombre, por lo que renunciar a él era algo absurdo. Levantó el rostro y lo dirigió hacia el soldado, buscando un poco de apoyo en sus ojos grises profundos, éste simplemente le sostuvo la mirada e hizo un ligero ademán con su cabeza para tranquilizarla, luego se acercó hasta los amigos de Eren para hablarles directamente a ellos.

-No es necesario que delaten a la señorita con su madre – dijo con total seriedad – lo último que desearía es dañar la reputación de esta hermosa dama y, supongo que ustedes tampoco lo quieren – el hombre se acercó a Eren y tomó su mano con suavidad para besarla – no me volveré a acercar a usted, así que puede estar tranquila – finalizo, la chica lo miró sorprendida. Pero prontamente se percató de una casi imperceptible sonrisa se había curvado en sus finos labios y entendió que ésta no sería una despedida definitiva – Adiós, señorita.

-Adiós, señor Levi Ackerman – se despidió la muchacha y sonrió con complicidad. Acto seguido, el hombre se alejó de los tres jóvenes.

-Espero cumpla su promesa, o que hable con tu madre primero si quiere acercarse a ti – comentó Armin, mientras observaba la figura del otro hombre perderse de su vista.

-Sí – Eren soltó un pequeño suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, mas decidieron ignorarlo – vamos a clases, se nos hará tarde – dijo sonriendo, esperanzada porque su corazonada de que volvería a ver a Levi fuese cierta.

-o-

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? – exclamó la mujer de cabellos cobrizos, soltando un chillido tan agudo que por un momento Levi creyó que los cristales de las ventanas cederían.

El soldado, quien había decido ir a visitar a la doctora, y ahora se encontraba sentando el uno de los grandes y costosos sillones que poseía, terminó por contarle sus peripecias durante las últimas semanas, sin embargo ahora no estaba del todo seguro si esa había sido una buena idea. Sobretodo juzgando la airada reacción de la mujer al enterarse.

-Lo que oíste, me acerqué a Eren por mi cuenta – repitió el aludido molesto, odiaba tener que decir las cosas más de una vez.

-Pero, eso es una locura, no debes acercarte a ella, ¿qué dirá la señora Jaeger si se entera? – Hanji caminaba de una lado a otro de su sala y gesticulaba exageradamente con sus brazos – aléjate de Eren, búscate a otra chica que te convenga, pero a ella déjala en paz.

-No entiendo por qué dices que ella es intocable, sólo porque su madre sea sobreprotectora no significa que sea un mal partido – replicó, acariciando el puente de su nariz, Hanji siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Simplemente no puedes estar con Eren, eso es inadmisible.

-Si no me das una buena razón para desistir de hacerla mi esposa, no voy a escucharte – Levi arqueó una ceja y siguió con la mirada a su amiga, hasta que ésta detuvo su frenética caminata para soltar un resoplido pesado.

-No puedo hablar de eso Levi, hice una promesa – confesó la mujer, después se acercó hasta donde estaba el otro y se dejó caer a su lado, tomando asiento.

-Pues entonces no voy a desistir, Eren será mi esposa, ya lo decidí.

-Vas a resultar lastimado con todo esto y no sólo tú, la señorita Jaeger también.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr – sentenció, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Hanji – ahora si me permites, debo retirarme – Levi se levantó y despidió de su amiga con un ademán bastante frío – saluda a Erwin de mi parte.

-Lo haré – dijo en un susurro y observó al otro partir, completamente derrotada.

Estaba consciente de lo dañino que podría resultar todo ese asunto si es que Levi continuaba con la intención de conquistar a Eren, tenía que actuar antes de que la tormenta se desatara frente a sus ojos, para destruir todo a su paso. Lo peor de todo es que podía asegurar de que ya le era imposible convencer al obstinado soldado, por lo que su única opción era contarle a Carla sobre lo que acababa de conocer para que ésta reaccionara de una vez por toda y se dignara a contar la verdad, porque pensar que podría seguir con su mentira hasta el final de sus días era insostenible y, entre más tiempo tardaba en abrirle los ojos a su hija, más fuerte sería el golpe para ella cuando se enterase del porqué de su madre de rechazar a todos los hombres que pedían su mano.

-Sólo espero que no te enamores Levi, ni que enamores a Eren – murmuró para sí con tristeza, luego tomó todas sus cosas y salió a atender a los pacientes que tenía programados para ese día.

-o-

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que pudo reunirse con Levi y, desde aquella mañana, en la que fueron descubiertos por sus amigos – los cuales logró convencer para que guardaran silencio – es que no sabía nada de éste. Lo esperó en la placita a la mañana siguiente, pero él no apareció y lo peor de todo es que a los pocos minutos de su llegada, Armin fue en su búsqueda para asegurarse de que no estuviese en compañía del mayor, entendiendo así, que ya no podría reunirse con él de esa forma. Los siguientes dos días, estuvo esperando por alguna señal, alguna nota o mensaje secreto que le indicara dónde estaría el otro esperando por verla, se sorprendió a sí misma, más de una vez, fantaseando con los distintos escenarios que su mente creaba, en donde se reunía con Levi y charlaba con él hasta que el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Lo extrañaba más de lo que creyó posible, a pesar de que solo habían pasado un par de días nada más y eso la abrumaba y sobrecogía simultáneamente.

Aquella tarde se decidió a no ir a sus clases de literatura, no tenía ánimos para salir, además que tampoco se sentía con la capacidad de concentrarse en las palabras de su profesor. Se levantó un poco más tarde y le dijo a su criada que no se sentía bien para asistir, la anciana asintió y le llevó el desayuno a su habitación. Pensó en quedarse en cama todo el resto del día, no sería la primera vez que fingiera enfermedad para holgazanear un poco y descansar de sus deberes o para saltarse alguna aburrida reunión a la cual no quería asistir, además, su madre siempre parecía entrar en un ataque de pánico ante la mínima dolencia que pudiese presentar y Eren, había aprendido a aprovecharse de vez en cuando del carácter obsesivo de Carla. Sin embargo, una corazonada le dijo que no debía quedarse en cama esta vez y resolvió seguir sus instintos; se vistió con un vestido cómodo, lavó su cara y peinó sus cabellos al paso y, alegando que ya se sentía mejor, salió hacia el jardín para sentarse a leer el libro que su profesor le regaló semanas atrás, en la terraza donde algunas veces se reunía a tomar el té con algunos amigos o su madre.

Su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, ya que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, una voz grave que conocía muy bien y que le encantaba oír. Buscó por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se encontraros con aquellos que deseó ver durante los últimos cuatro días. Se levantó disimuladamente de su lugar, procurando que nadie pudiera verla y se acercó a Levi quien se había escabullido nuevamente para poder entrar a visitarla sin ser advertido, ahora esperaba por ella resguardado tras un gran árbol.

-Buenas tardes señor – saludó la muchacha, sonriendo ampliamente – pensé que ya no volvería a verlo.

-Eso sólo lo dije para despistar a sus amigos, mas nunca fue mi intención – respondió el soldado, inclinándose en señal de saludo.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verlo – las mejillas de Eren tomaron un hermoso color carmín ante la confesión – de verdad lo extrañé.

-No podría dejar de verla, sin embargo me ha sido difícil poder dar con la oportunidad para hablar nuevamente con usted – Levi se paró con rigidez y dejó que su semblante se endureciera – creo que ya no debemos continuar con esto, es necesario que demos el siguiente paso.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere? – Eren comenzó a temblar de ansiedad, sobre todo por la seriedad que el otro había imprimido a sus palabras.

-A lo que me refiero, es a esto – el soldado sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, dentro de la cual habían un sobrio anillo de oro blanco – Eren, hágame en honor de ser mi esposa.

La joven no reaccionó de inmediato, se quedó estática en un principio, sopesando lo que acababa de oír, tratando de averiguar si no estaba soñando o se encontraba perdida en una de sus tantas fantasías. Pero todo era real, y una felicidad que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de su ser, logrando de algunas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaran por sus mejillas. Sonrió y acortó la poca distancia que la separaba de ese hombre que acababa de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños.

-Sí, acepto casarme con usted, Levi Ackerman – dijo la muchacha, luego sintió cómo el otro la tomaba por la cintura y sellaba el momento con un suave y dulce beso. Su primer beso.

.

.

Wii, por fin pude actualizar, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo ya que es un poco fluff y no estoy segura de si eso me resulta. De todos modos espero les guste, aunque debo advertir que no todo será color de rosa de ahora en adelante (ya me conocen jeje).

Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y la buena recepción que le han dado a este nuevo proyecto, a continuación contesto a los queridos guest.

**Rinaloid**: Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que va hasta ahora de historia, y bueno ya está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^.

**Guest:** No estoy del todo segura si la situación será graciosa cuando Levi se entere, pero lo que sí puedo prometer es que será un momento muy fuerte dentro de la historia. Estoy feliz de que el fic te haya parecido interesante y ojalá sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu review, saludos.

**Valtari:** La verdad es que no me interesa ser parte de tu staff, no es mi intención al escribir. De todos modos te agradezco que te hayas pasado por aquí y que comentaras. Te invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos.

Eso es todo por ahora, como siempre agradezco a BloomyLee por su apoyo incondicional.

¿Opiniones? No publicaré hasta que llegue a los ocho mil comentarios… no es cierto xDDD

Nos leemos~


End file.
